<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Kiss by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061896">Just Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m p sure I’ve written about this before, but I love the moment of poor Sledge not being able to get the tin can open. I feel for him but also it’s cute. So we’re doing somethin’ with that and we’re gonna make it even cuter and gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please let me help you,” Snafu sighed. </p>
<p>Eugene huffed and turned away from him. </p>
<p>“Sledgehammer, this is gettin’ sad. Take mine, and hand that over,” Snafu tried again, holding out his tin of stew. “You stubborn-ass-” </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get it!” Eugene protested. “Can’t concentrate with you watchin’ me, that’s all.” </p>
<p>“That so?” Snafu grinned, and set his can down so he could lean forward towards Eugene. “Then it should follow, if I watch you more, you’ll get so good at opening those you’ll be able to do it in your sleep.” </p>
<p>“Why would I need to do that? You gonna come into my bed back home with one of these and watch me open it?” </p>
<p>“Two of you need to get into bed and do somethin’, that’s for sure,” Burgin murmured. “Just kiss already, Christ.” </p>
<p>Snafu felt the blush color his face before he could even think to try and stop it. Eugene was just as pink, his can forgotten as his eyes met Snafu’s. </p>
<p>“Perfect,” Burgin said, reaching over to Eugene and grabbing the can from him. “You two make eyes at each other while I get this open.” </p>
<p>“We are not ‘makin’ eyes’ at each other,” Snafu said, pulling his eyes away from watching Eugene’s lips. His gaze fell there far too often, not so often that he thought anyone else was noticing, but he was wrong about that, apparently. </p>
<p>“Call it whatever the fuck you want, but this foxhole is only so big and I’m not a moron,” Burgin replied, handing over the opened can to Eugene. “Truth be told, I don’t give a rats what you two do to or with each other. If we were anywhere else, I’d be of a mind to call it…well, cute. But right now, you two flirting while tryin’ to pretend you aren’t flirting is just distracting both of y’all. So just flirt openly already, so I can stop worryin’ about you two gettin’ shot because you’re caught up starin’ at each other.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Eugene said after a beat of silence. </p>
<p>“For the can or what I just told y’all to do?” Burgin asked as he dug into his own stew, grimacing at the taste of it. </p>
<p>“Both,” Snafu said it in unison with Eugene, and they both blushed anew. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Burgin smiled. “But I fuckin’ mean it, I am not watchin’ either of you get shot because of this. So do whatever you gotta to alleviate things until we can get you guys home and on a proper date.” </p>
<p>“This ain’t a proper date?” Snafu laughed. “C’mon, Burgie. We got sun, sand, coral, more coral, just a fuck ton of coral, death, what more could we ask for?” </p>
<p>“A movie,” Eugene answered. </p>
<p>“You sayin’ you’re gonna take me to a movie if we make it home?” Snafu asked. “Go to the drive-in theater in Mobile, then show me the sights of the city?” </p>
<p>Eugene smiled. “Not many sights to see. Could have you meet my parents.” </p>
<p>Burgin raised an eyebrow. “That serious already?” </p>
<p>Eugene shrugged. “Not much else to do. Could go bird-watching too.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘cause the two of you would definitely be watchin’ the birds,” Burgin teased, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“I could take you out for a night in New Orleans instead,” Snafu offered, thinking of just all what he could show Eugene in one night aside from his bed. “Could see a movie there too, show you the city.” </p>
<p>Burgin rolled his eyes and snickered.</p>
<p>“I think I’d like that,” Eugene said, his can again forgotten and set aside as he moved closer to Snafu, nearly in his lap now. </p>
<p>“You better listen to Burgie and keep your eyes peeled then. You gotta make it home in order for me to take you out,” Snafu let his hand creep towards Eugene’s. There was a lot more he wanted to do with Eugene in the moment, but he was well aware of Burgin watching them, still tucking into his stew, as if he was at a dinner with a show. </p>
<p>“Only if you do the same,” Eugene murmured, and there were those lips again, chapped but still the best thing Snafu had ever laid eyes on. </p>
<p>“Fuckin’ finally,” Burgin said through a mouthful of stew as Snafu gently pulled Eugene close and kissed him. “You two good for a little bit?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Snafu replied, but he couldn’t drag his eyes away from Eugene’s. For just a moment, they were somewhere else, somewhere better. Somewhere with a movie theater and a shower and a warm bed. </p>
<p>He, of course, had wanted to survive before. But now, he had an even better reason for wanting it. He was going to take Eugene on that date if it was the last thing he ever did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>